A Very Godly Wizard
by breezybee223
Summary: An ordinary twelve (almost thirteen) year old girl (as she would remind you). Two parents an older brother and older sister. A life centered around school and occasional drama with friends. A love for reading, she's always wanted her life to mean something. Now what happens when five of her favorite book characters barge in on her least favorite class? Rated T to be safe.
1. Someone interrupts social studies class

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I guess I'm supposed to do this so um rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

I was sitting in the back row of my boring social studies class. I was lucky enough (note the sarcasm) to get to sit behind Melissa and Sherry. There both "gifted" at math. I am admittedly jealous of Melissa, but Sherry? No. You would understand once you saw her. But it's not _so _bad sitting behind them, at least they block me a little so that our teacher doesn't call on me as much. Okay, I second what said earlier, it's not so bad sitting behind them IF you breathe through your mouth. I don't think Sherry understands the term deodorant.

Luckly, I was also sitting between two of my best friends. At the moment, Shannon was twirling her fiery red hair and probably not listening to anything Miss Peartree was saying at all. Emily was drawing comic strips for her you tube channel and probably (maybe) only slightly listening.

While they were doing what they normally do I was staring blankly at the SMART board zoning out on whatever Miss Peartree was saying about some ancient Chinese ruler and got caught in an on going reverie.

My gaze drifted longingly at the poster on the right side of the classroom that displayed this years units of study. Just a couple more days and we'd be through with all units pertaining to "the Islāmic religion" and "how the Nile river was beneficial to the ancient Egyptians" and we'll start ancient Greece. Thank god for that. I don't think I could have survived any longer.

Something about ancient Greece has always been fascinating to me. And not just because two of my favorite book series are Percy Jackson and the Olympians and, the spinoff, Heroes of Olympus. Greece is just so _cool_! I don't know how anyone could not like that unit.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my reverie (which doesn't happen often in social studies class) and my gaze, as did everyone else's, turned to the other side of the room. The door burst open revealing five kids all about our age, twelve or thirteen.

When I saw who they were, my vision tunneled. These five people looked _exactly_ like the heroes and heroines in my books. Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase.

I looked around and studied the faces of the other kids in my class. Most of them were either confused or relieved that they were interrupting social studies class, in Sherry's case, _annoyed_ that they were interrupting social studies class. But they're were a few who looked as if they were thinking the same as me 'hmm they look familiar...wait!' judging by my imagination, I was probably dreaming.

The young look alikes stumbled in after probably looking through and leaning on the slightly open door. After a few moments of shock there was a confusing stutter of "oh uh sorry" and "we didn't me to interrupt" but they had already barged in on Miss Peartree's "precious" class so they weren't going anywhere.

"Who are you and why have you interrupted my class?" Miss Peartree asked not so nicely. Sometimes I'm really not sure how most of us managed to slack off in her class. Even so, I still have an A+.

"Tough classroom" Percy look-alike muttered. Annabeth look-alike elbowed him and apologized to for interrupting. Once again, Miss Peartree asked them why her class was interrupted. 'This should be good' I thought.

"Oh...w-we, umm," Ron look-alike stuttered.

"We were just looking for someone." Continued Hermione,

"Someone named Eliza, Eliza Brown." Annabeth look-alike finished. My eyes glazed over and I went into my own little world again. 'Crap' I thought. 'Why me?! I'm not even that interesting, in fact, I'm not interesting at all! I have long ish, frizzy, slightly uneven dark brown hair, ordinary brown eyes and freckles. I do plenty of sports and activities but I'm not particularly good at anything. I have plenty of friends but no best friends and I say things I don't mean without thinking. A lot. No seriously, just ask my **_ex_** best friend Heidi and the one person who has ever asked me out, (three times. He's done it three times and I embarrassed myself every. single. time) Carl. There must be some mistake. They must be talking about one of the other Brown's. There are two, twins, Heidi's one of them. There popular. But everyone's staring at _me_. I don't mind attention but I could go without this much.

I could faintly hear someone mutter "lucky" from somewhere to my right. It seemed that Shannon just realized something was happening as she looked up from picking the dirt out of her nails with a mechanical pencil. She looked around, then looked at me, following everyone else's lead. She raised an eyebrow at me and I hopefully gave her a look that said "help" but apparently she didn't get the memo. Miss Peartree's voice jarred us all back to reality.

"How long will she be gone from my class?" Woah, wait, she was just going to let me go with them?! Sure they _looked _like my book characters who I've always dreamed were real but what if they were kidnappers or something?!

"Umm we might be awhile…" replied Annabeth look-alike. Miss Peartree turned to me.

"I'll give you the notes tomorrow" she barked at me. As much as there was going on in my head, I was still frozen.

"Liza" Shannon whispered and she nudged me. I looked at her, then at Emily then across the room at our other friend Regan who all gave me looks of pity, then I turned to the group by the door and stood up and slowly walked tword them. When I reached the door I turned around and looked at my friends one more time. I didn't quite know it but I wouldn't be seeing them for a while. And I defiantly wouldn't be getting the notes tomorrow either.

**So I hoped you liked my first chapter! If you did please review! I won't know to continue if no one reviews. I fully accept constructive criticism because this is my first story but nothing to foul. Anyways please review!**

**~breezybee223**


	2. A meeting in the hallway

**Yay! Chapter two! Thank you to Saryana Greenwood for following/favoriting, poseidon's hufflepuff daughter for favoriting/reviewing, Aphrodite's child for reviewing and guest for reviewing! I know it's very possible that you guys are the only ones reading my story but that's really okay for now. So thank you following/favoriting/reviewing everyone! And on to chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Can I just do this for the whole story? All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

We walked out into the hallway and thankfully there wasn't anyone there. I had a silent staring contest with Annabeth look-alike. A couple of seconds into our staring contest she broke off. 'She's really good at reading people' I thought. 'Yep, definitely Annabeth.'

"Okay, so you know who we are?" she asked/stated. I shrugged and opened my mouth but nothing came out. I guess my voice still wasn't working.

"Well" Percy look-alike stuck out his hand, "I'm", I cut him off "Percy Jackson?" I said, but it came out more like a question. I waited for him to correct me but he didn't. That scared me. I eyed his stretched out hand but didn't shake it. I was scared if I did, they would all disappear and I'd wake up in my dull, cream colored bedroom. Percy put his hand down.

"Good so you _do_ know who we are" Annabeth said "I'm Annabeth, and that's Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And of course there's Percy." She said. Pssh, as if she needed to clarify. Harry smiled at me, Ron gave me a half wave, and Hermione studied me as if she was trying to figure out what I was thinking. 'No way' I thought. 'This CANNOT be happening. Wait. Take it in. Breathe.' I thought. 'Play it cool.' That's what you do when your favorite fictional characters come to life and talk to you right? Right.

"So uh…why are you here exactly? And, why for me?"

"Well as you see, we all look younger than our real age." Annabeth said not exactly answering my question.

"So if you're this young now, how old are you really?" I asked.

"Seventeen" They all answered simultaneously. Well that was weird.

I noticed that the Harry Potter half of this rendezvous wasn't talking much. And neither was Percy for that matter. But I didn't tell that to Annabeth. Apparently she'd been talking,

"…just for this quest."

"Wait, sorry I didn't get that". I replied dumbly. Annabeth faced palmed. Well there goes my friendship with one of my favorite fictional heroines of all time. Wow that sounded weird.

"Chiron and the gods granted us with the power to appear as any age, just for this specific quest."

"Which is," I beckoned her to continue.

"Look I promise, We'll explain everything later but the effects of this don't last long so you need to come with us." And with that she dragged me down the seventh grade hallway with Percy and the golden trio behind her.

"But where are you talking me?" I asked/screamed. At this point I didn't care who saw us.

"Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for you right now."

"Wait but I'm not, am I? No, I'm not a demigod!"

"We'll explain everything later, I promise." By the time we got to the main office I was so confused and frustrated that I didn't even notice the other people in the room until we were just about to leave. The rest of the seven were here but they all looked older, well, the age the should look, according to Annabeth, Percy, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then I looked behind me and realized that everyone at my meeting in the hallway looked older too. I guess the magic wore off. I'm tall for my age but I was really feeling small next to all of them, in all their godly and wizardly power.

"Piper, Hazel?" Annabeth looked at both questionably. Piper gave her a thumbs up and Hazel whispered,

"all set." I looked at the receptionist who wore a confused, glassy expression, good thing I was never a fan of that woman. Piper and Hazel must have used their powers to convince her to let them take me... And on that happy note, the seven and the golden trio dragged me out of Carter Creek Middle School.

**So that was kind of short. Sorry about that it was kind of a sucky chapter, the next chapter will be longer, and hopefully better. But that's for you to judge! So I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this story but I would accept ideas if you guys have any... Feel free to PM me and REVIEW!**

**P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY AND HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PERCABETH!**

**~breezybee223**


	3. All aboard the Argo II

**Yay! I really like this chapter, even though I've only written two others, this ones defiantly my favorite. Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed! I probably won't be updating everyday like I am now especially with school starting in two weeks for me but I couldn't wait to post this chapter! **

**P.S. response to poseidon's huddle puff daughter's review at the bottom! :)**

I walked out of the main entrance to see the Argo II hovering over the bus loop. 'No way!' I thought.

"So you can see it?" Asked Annabeth. Oops must have said that out loud.

"Ya," I replied cautiously. "But I don't think I've ever been able to see through the mist..." 'If the mist is real...' I thought.

"That's normal." She said. "When we show up, your senses become stronger." she said. But she seemed uncertain. As far as I'm concerned, Annabeth was _never_ uncertain. And if she was, that ment she didn't know something. And if I'm talking about the same Annabeth here, she _hated_ not knowing things.

"You seem uncertain." I said and immediately regretted it. Piper made a WARNING gesture. Annabeth glared at me. Waaay scarier that it sounds.

"I'm not uncertain." She snapped at me. Great, now she _definitely_ doesn't like me. "Come on, everyone on board." On the way to the giant warship parked above my school, Piper and Hazel caught up to me.

"Don't worry about Annabeth. She's usually not like this, you just sorta hit a soft spot." Piper told me.

"Ya, those children of Athena really hate not knowing things." I replied.

"Tell me about it." Percy said as he joined our conversation. "One of the _many_ struggles in dating one."

"I'm not sure Annabeth would want to hear that Perce." Hazel told Percy. He blushed,

"Don't you dare tell her." Percy threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it Jackson." Jason said as he entered the conversation he slapped a hand on Percy's back. Percy glared at him as Hazel continued talking,

"But ya Eliza, Pipers right. Annabeth's just annoyed because Chiron wouldn't give her any information about the quest other than that we were picking up someone special in Maine (meaning you), and that little tidbit that your senses would become stronger once we found you. We just heard about the quest, learned about wizards, met Harry, Ron, and Hermione and were on our way." I nodded and looked back at my school once more before climbing the rope ladder. To bad I never pay attention in P.E. because I was by far the least fit in the group. At least Hazel was pretty close to my age.

"Don't worry, you'll be back here." Percy assured me, but there was doubt in his voice. That scared me even more than a half an hour ago when his hand was stuck out in front of me. As I reached the top of the latter I felt my whole body shaking from anxiety. I stood up on the deck and heroically fell on my butt. 'Way to go Eliza' I thought. 'Nice job, you just royaly embarrassed yourself.' Everyone crowded around me asking if I was okay. Even Leo didn't crack a joke. "I'm fine. I'm fine." I said. "Just a little overwhelmed." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose because of my sudden killer migraine.

"How so?" Harry asked. I paused for a second,

"This is all just so weird having my favorite fictional heroes and heroines come to _life_ and mysteriously pick me up at school in a warship." I said.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered as he looked at his shoes. "I guess that would be pretty weird." He told me as he looked up.

"Is anyone else just the least bit offended she called us fictional?!" Leo exclaimed. There's the joke I was waiting for. At least it lightened the mood a little, I thought. Jason shoved him, Frank glared at him, and Piper scolded him,

"Not the time Leo." She turned to me, "maybe we should take you to your room and you can rest for the time being. Even though it won't be that long of a trip."

"That's a good idea." Annabeth seconded.

"I have my own room?!" I exclaimed.

"Of course," Hermione looked at me. "We," she motioned to the wizards of the group "magically extended the inside of the ship so that the outside looks the same when really the inside is much larger."

"You know, I could have just _actually_ extended the ship instead of you guys doing all your wand waving crap." Leo argued.

"And how long would that have taken? Hmm? We didn't exactly have all the time in the world to prepare!" Hermione countered.

"They've been going at it the whole quest." Hazel whispered to me. "Come on, we'll show you your room." She, Annabeth, and Piper got up making sure that no one noticed. It was kind of a good thing Hermione and Leo were still arguing so they were the center of attention.

The three girls lead me to a room near the end of the hall pointing out other people's room's as they went. My room was in between Hazel's and Hermione's. As they pushed open the door I discovered my dream room. Sky blue walls, a queen sized bed an off white carpet and cream-colored furniture. My night stand had an alarm clock and three copies of brides magazine (don't ask).

"You guys really didn't have to do this." I turned around and looked at the three of them. "I'm only going to be on this boat for what? A couple of hours?"

"Actually..." Annabeth trailed off. Piper and Hazel looked at her.

"What are you hiding." Piper pressured her.

"We're taking a quick detour..."

"What?!" Piper and Hazel asked at the same time. As if on que the four of us stumbled as the flying warship ascended even farther into the sky.

"We have to pick up another special package in Virginia. We might not get to camp for a couple of days." Annabeth said as she held tightly to the door frame. After she said that I immediately felt bad for her. I knew she used to live in Virginia.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I know that it must be hard for you to go to Virginia after all this time." I said and gave her a look of pity. I was sure she wouldn't want pity but sometimes people need it whether they like it or not. She gave me a confused look.

"How did you know I used to live..." She stopped mid-sentence, "oh right. You read the books." I was relived when I figured out they knew about the books, and that I had read them. That saved me _a lot_ of explaining.

"Wait, Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed. "You used to live in Virginia?"

"*cough* ya I did before I um...ran away." she said with surprising confidence. But I could see through that mask. I knew my characters. After that last comment, the subject was dropped. "Anyways," she looked at me, as did the other two following Annabeth's lead. "You should rest," she said. "We'll have a meeting in a half an hour in the mess hall, I'll go tell the others." And with that the three of them left, leaving me to "rest". I turned around and looked at my bed. I flopped on my back. 'Cue sigh' I thought. What a day.

**What did you think? That was defiantly my favorite chapter so far of course, there's only been three. I just got Percy Jackson's Greek gods today! It's really cool! And heavy! I don't know if anyone's gotten the actual book version but my local bookstore only soled these giant textbook things. Its cool though. Did any of you guys get it?**

**poseidon's hufflepuff daughter: I thought about PMing you but some people don't like that so I hope you see this response. That would actually be really funny if you posted something saying 'happy birthday Percy!' on a divergent fanfic cuz people would be like 'what?!' and there'd be that one Percy Jackson fan reading it like 'I get what your saying, but I think you have the wrong fandom' I checked out your pjo/hp crossover and I love it! I want to read the divergent one but I actually haven't read the books yet, I've only seen the movie... I know that's like a crime in this world but I'm probably getting the first book tomorrow at the library to hopefully finish before summers over... But once I finish them I'll defiantly check out your fanfic! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**~breezybee223**


	4. I never thought I'd get a sword

**Hi. I'm back. I'm truely sorry it took so long for me to update, I just got distracted. I'm starting school in two days and my birthdays next week so I'm not sure when I'll update again but hopefully soon. Really you should thank jaclynfrost for this chapter because they posted a review saying simply "update." and I don't know why that motivated me but it did, I hadn't gotten a review in awhile and I'm just like to myself, "self, your going to post a chapter and your going to post one today." well it ended up being tomorrow since it's 12:30 am where I live but any ways thank you jaclynfrost and on to the chapter!**

While I was lounging on my comfortable bed studying my _awesome _room, I found my self wondering what my friends at school were doing. They were probably at lunch or in...choir, *shudder*. The choir teacher Ms Grutler _defines_ evil. She has a permanent scowl etched on to her repelling face. She always has lipstick between her teeth and all we do in that class is sight-read. Now that I think about classes, we were running the mile in gym today (wow, dodged a bullet there). Oh no, I also left my lunch in my locker! In fact, I left _all _my stuff at school. Wow, my lockers really going to smell when I get back, if I get back my mind argued. I got that thought out of my head as quickly as it came. I wonder if anyone's noticed my sudden in existence at Carter Creek. To be honest I'm pretty well liked within my friend group (which consists only of about three other people) but other than that, I'm not very popular, at all. Suddenly I heard something, more like someone, outside my door,

"MEETING IN FIVE MINUTESSSSSSSS!" Yelled Leo from the hallway while he was banging some sort of metal thing against our doors. With some struggle I walked over to my door and opened it to see everyone else sticking there heads out of their rooms as well.

"All right, who gave him coffee?" Piper questioned. I looked up and down the hallway and my eyes landed on Ron who looked down, sheepishly blushing.

"Ron!" the Seven groaned.

"Sorry," he started. "He just asked for coffee and I gave it to him." He explained.

"Whatever" Annabeth said as she rubbed her temples "Lets just go to the meeting."

* * *

The meeting was held in the mess hall. It wouldn't have been that bad, if it weren't for the fact that there were only seven chairs, and there were eleven of us. Even after we replaced the chairs with benches, it was still tight. I was squashed between Piper and Hermione.

"Okay," Annabeth, who was sitting across from me, started "Were on a set course for Williamsburg right Leo?" she asked. All eyes turned to Leo who was still bouncing around in his seat.

"What? Ya." he replied.

"Why are we going there anyways?" I asked.

"Top secret." Annabeth snaped. I made a mental note to not ask any more questions unless absolutely necessary.

"So, any idea where need landing this mother ship?" Leo asked. "Cause I have Festus on auto pilot but he can't land on his own."

"Chiron gave me an address." Annabeth told Leo. "Depending on where this place is, we might just climb down and have you guys hover above."

"Will the Mist cover us?" Leo asked.

"It should." Annabeth said.

"I'll help thicken it." Hazel assured us.

"What is the "mist"?" Hermione questioned. The wizards looked expectantly at Annabeth.

"We didn't tell you about the Mist yet?" She asked them. They shook their heads. "Who's job was to describe demigodlyness to wizards?" Leo, Jason, and Frank snickered at the word "demigodlyness", but Percy's eyes widened and his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Ahem, that might have been, um, my job." he stuttered. Annabeth sighed,

"Seaweedbrain." she murmured. "Well, since Percy didn't describe it to you," she glared at Percy. "The mist is kind of like a magical veil that protects mortals from seeing certain things from our world, but since you guys aren't mortals, you can see through it. Like us." she explained to the wizards.

"What's a Mortal?" Harry asked.

"I believe it's our equivilent to, muggles." Hermione said, her voice breaking on the word "muggles".

"Well, the mist and...muggles aside, I need two other people to accompany me to get the package. Who's with me?" Annabeth asked. Percy immediately volunteered and no one objected to that. When no one else volunteered after a few seconds I decided to take a chance.

"I'll go." I said and everyone looked at me, 'dejavou' I thought.

"I don't know if that's a good id-" Annabeth started but I cut her off.

"Look, I don't know who I am, why am special, or why people who I knew to be _fictional_ came and picked me up from school. As of right now I don't know who my parents are, or my siblings or anything else, but if I really am something special, then I have a feeling I shouldn't be waiting on a ship for someone else to save the day even though they may possibly be the greatest heroes of all time, and I have never so much as lifted a sword in my life, if I'm ment to be someone, then I'm gonna need some place to start." I finished my rant and took a deep breath. I couldn't exactly remember what I said but I know I said it with confidence. I looked at Annabeth but her expression was unreadable.

"Well Eliza Brown," she started and I held my breath. "If your going to come with us, your going to need a weapon."

* * *

Annabeth accompanied me to the armory.

"We stalked up on weapons" she said but I was only half listening. "We had a feeling you might need one." I nodded as we walked into the armory. Needless to say, my jaw dropped. Every wall gleamed of celestial bronze. Swords, daggers, you name it. I've never been a huge fan of this kind of stuff but, wow.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Annabeth asked me with a small smile on her face.

"Pretty cool?" I asked. "This stuff is awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Come on" she said. "This may take awhile."

First she asked me what weapon I would prefer. I had no idea so I just said sword. That seemed like my best bet. I tried out multiple swords, but they all ended up too heavy, to light, grip to rough, grip to soft, but then, Annabeth came across a sword that seemed to sparke more that the others. It perfectly molded to my hand, the hilt was gold and the 2" 1/2 blade shown with bronze light. Annabeth must have seen my reaction because she smiled at me and told me that its name was _medicus _which mean healer in Latin.**(A/N I literaly just looked that up on google translate so it's probably wrong but what ever)**

"Which is ironic," she continued, "because you'll be slicing monsters to death with it. I laughed. "Oo and you know what else it does." she said.

"What?" I asked and I looked at her curiosly.

She pressed some sort of button at the bottom of the hilt and the sword transformed into a pair of lavender colored ray banz sun glasses. I'm just as cool as Jason and Percy I thought, but Jason droped his coin in the water on the way to Rome so me and Percy are tied.

"Wow." I said out loud. "All most as cool as a ball point pen." Annabeth laughed. I was glad I could lighten her spirits. After all, she's been through quite a lot.

"Uh, Annabeth." Leo said as he entered the armory. "We're right above your destination."

Annabeth turned to me.

"You ready?" she asked. I took a deep breath. I was only going down to Williamsburg Virginia for maybe a couple hours to pick up a (hopefully) harmless package, possibly without any attacks. But I'd only just gotten my sword five minutes ago and I'd never had a sword lessons before or faut anything remotly dangerous. But I answered Annabeth never the less,

"I'm ready." I stated.

"Great." she said "Now let's go get that package."

**Oo!** **Cliffy... Well I don't know if you would call that a cliff hanger but anyways how was it good? Bad? Ugly? Review!**

**~breezybee223**

**P.S. I changed my user name do you like it?**


End file.
